<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>true anguish - cs. by kdaperse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563032">true anguish - cs.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdaperse/pseuds/kdaperse'>kdaperse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wattpad Crossposts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Hell, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bad Ending, Choi San is Whipped, Demon Choi San, F/M, I Tried, Mentioned Kang Yeosang, Need Brain Bleach, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdaperse/pseuds/kdaperse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You thought you had seen it all. But when you met Choi San...boy were you wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wattpad Crossposts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>true anguish - cs.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please excuse the cringy hero names, u can change them if you wanna-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>alexa, play prison sex by tool.</p><p>IRON HEIGHTS, PRISON AIRSHIP, 12:34 PM</p><p>You sat in the warden's office, the old but stern man folding his hands in his desk. The room was barren, made only by the mahogany desk keeping you and him separated. You were a hero in the city, and the warden called to applaud you for apprehending the hell monster known as Curse, also known as Choi San. Society described him as a wolf in sheep's clothing, and they were right. San held power over anyone in his handsome human form. Anyone who tried to claim San's bed had failed, maybe because he killed them for being bad. You didn't know any of that, you just have to imagine. Wow, you have a weird-ass mentality.</p><p>"Tornado, we appreciate that you've taken Curse into custody, but to be honest with you, I'm scared." You weren't surprised that the warden expressed concern. San's a literal monster.</p><p>"I understand. He could bust out of here at any time. That is if you took his security extremely seriously." You respond curtly. It took you a very long time to immobilize him. You don't understand why your hero agency sent someone like you, with air manipulation, to go after San. That night, you had to harness the power of goddamn Zeus. It's suspicious, though. The warden desperately wanted to hold San, but what's with the concern? It's on him, in your eyes.</p><p>"We have him held with the tightest security money could buy. I want to feel at ease but there's a small part of me that just-"</p><p>"Let me see him." The warden was sweating.</p><p>"U-uh, he's-"</p><p>"Let me fucking see him." The warden stood up quickly, grabbed his massive ring of keys, and beckoned you to follow.  You get up from the chair and follow the nervous man. Detective Mode says he's nervous. 121 BPM. You follow him down through the prison. Inmates were cursing you out and glaring at you. Some were making passes at you, by complimenting how your catsuit showed off your curves so nicely. You paid no mind, for it was all so typical during your visits. You shot an icy glare at some of them, and they went back to minding their own business. You both had been walking for a long time.</p><p>"Where is San exactly? I don't recognize this part of the prison." You asked. "This wing was constructed for people with powers like San. He needs to be isolated from the others because too much pressure could make him explode. This is what I meant by the tightest security." The warden explained. The change in the prison's appearance was drastic. Before, it was dingy and unkempt. In this area, it was like the high tech underbelly of a fortress, with the odd smell of pulse rifle emissions and charcoal. A pair of burly security guards armed to the teeth stood in front of you and the warden, holding heavy weaponry. They step aside to reveal a large door. The giant locks disengage after the warden enters a code into a keypad.</p><p>0710.</p><p>And there he was. Choi San, in the flesh. Giant ropes of steel were connected to shackles on his neck, wrists, and ankles. Assuming for when he shifts in agitation. San's knees were planted to the floor, and his...shirt was aggressively ripped. Note for personnel: get this man some clothes! You thought to yourself, fighting the blush from your complexion. Upon further inspection, San's chest was littered with scratch marks and bruises. Those definitely weren't self-inflicted. His head hung low with his hair covering his eyes. He looked dead. A guard came up to him and pulled his head up by his hair. His face was brought to the light. Deep scratches were on his cheeks as well. It looked like he was ripping his skin off. He slightly groaned in pain.</p><p>"You like what you see?" He chuckled darkly with a sinister glow in his eyes. "I know you're flustered. Chicks really do dig scars." The guard was about to bash him with the gun, but you stop him. "Why protect me, I like the pain..." San whined. Duality noted. "I don't think you understand why I'm here." You say.</p><p>"To stare at me? Because you can do as much staring as you like."</p><p>"No, I'm here to check on you."</p><p>"There's nothing for you to look at. My hands are bound, my head's down, but me...I have a real sight to see." Ugh, he was ogling you too. Deranged lunatics lose their manners with their normalcy. But, it's something you'll have to get used to. It's never going to change, after all.</p><p>ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ</p><p>You had been seeing San for a while now. No, not romantically, don't get your hopes up. The more you came, the more you learned about him. His more coarse and devilish side always came out in its savage glory. You called that side of him Curse and the more normal and restrained side San. Curse always referred to you as his lamb and martyr, and he always said that you looked so precious. You think the warden took note of that.</p><p>[RING!]</p><p>A call from your comlink. It's Jongho.</p><p>"Yeah, what's up kid?"</p><p>"Okay firstly, don't ever call me kid. Ever. Two, Iron Heights just fell out of the sky, and into the water by the Seoul Bay. You could have casualties. Or escapees." You were already pissed because Yeosang stole your Fruit Loops. Why can't God bless you with an off day once in a while? Now you have San to worry about, being that he's either escaped or become a huge casualty. Guess what? Both scenarios are worse than the other.</p><p>"Meet me there." You say to Jongho before hanging up. You use your air manipulation to fly over the city. According to the stereotype, you're supposed to fly over a scenic landscape, not a rotting city that's never seen the light of day. The sun always shines brighter in Busan. You land on top of the airship and open the entry hatch on top to enter. "I'm here, Jongho." You say to your comms. "Yeah yeah, No wind powers, remember." "I'm going in." "See you inside, Y/n."</p><p>You walk further into the prison. You see a guard, sitting on the ground. His face softened when he saw you. "The ship crashed. How?" You ask, probably knowing the answer.</p><p>"S-San. Curse...whatever the hell that demon thing is, escaped. Ripped the engine to bits. (His chest was heaving, so there were pauses in his sentences.) He's still out there, Tornado. Hunting us."</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll get you and the others to safety." You respond. You reactivate your comlink. "Dynamo. My suspicions were correct, Choi San is on the loose."</p><p>"Yeah, I figured. I found a guard. Well, the severed half of one."</p><p>"Keep moving, we need to find him fast."</p><p>As you walked through the ruins of the ship, you saw some inmates, too scared to leave their cells. "No more tests, no more.." Some said that repeatedly. What did the warden do to them? You try to sympathize with them as you pressed on. These people have done bad things, but prison's torture enough, and with a place as bad as this, the scars are unbearable. You heard a low growl from afar. San's found more victims. You hear someone call "I can't hold on much longer!" It was a guard, trapped under a floor gate underwater. You run-up to it and rip the floor gate open. You then pull the guard up. "Thank you. I thought I'd never get out." Now on to the important question that you should've asked a long time ago. "Why is Curse imprisoned here?" The guard slowly stands up to face you. "All I know is that it was a bad idea. Jin was playing with fire."</p><p> </p><p>You assume the guy's name was Warden Jin. As if you cared. You run down the halls to find another person writhing under a floor gate. Where the hell did these floor gates come from? You rip it open to see that you freed Warden Jin. "Thank you. We need to leave, Tornado. Immediately." He says quickly. I'm sorry, but is this rickety old man insane? "We need to apprehend San, Why are you-"</p><p>"No! Let this place burn and all the-AAAAAA!!!!!!"   A giant demonic creature grabs Warden Jin and vanishes.</p><p>"Jongho, make your way to my location now."</p><p>"San?"</p><p>"He's got the warden."</p><p>"On it." </p><p>You climb up to see the prison gym up top. It was empty, except for a few free weights and a heavy door on the other side of the room. The High-Security Wing.  </p><p>"Hey, Tornado. I'm in this control room here." You see the guard waving at you, beckoning you to come over.  You walk in to see San, in a dress shirt and tie. Okay, this is a sick joke. How did he get out? He must've had someone help him. You've never experienced such mortification in your life. You feel like you can't move, let alone think.</p><p>"Your fear smells so sweet. It's mind-numbing." San smirked. He was suddenly so close to you. His hand caressed your cheek. The contact was...strangely inviting. San's palm felt warm against your skin. He stared into your eyes as if they were the most beautiful jewels in the world. You suddenly had a feeling buzz in your chest that you've never felt in years. You feel free. Your heart is finally open. It may have been the fact that it's the hold of the devil that's making this wrong, but you didn't care. You were happy like this. Your body suddenly had a mind of its own. You slowly bring your face up to San's but you stopped after seeing his mouth turn up into a grin.</p><p>"You really do look like a precious little lamb. The dark auras of Hell suit you so well." The environment of the prison exploded into ash, as you're welcomed to the twists and turns of hell materialize in front of you.</p><p>What? No, no, no. You feel so naked and out of touch. Your powers are gone?? You need to leave. San appears again, this time behind you. He scares you by dropping his hands on your shoulder so suddenly. His breath reaches your neck.</p><p>"Welcome to your new home, my beautiful plaything."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>crossposted from wattpad again (but with a new name), hope yalls enjoy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>